Bajo la lluvia
by Sapphirine
Summary: Cuando yo perdí la ilusión, ella me la devolvió. Ahora es ella quien ha perdido el mundo de vista, es el momento de pagar mi deuda. Es mejor aceptar esta oportunidad que el destino se ha empeñado en darnos [Diamante/Perla] [DawnxVolkner]
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Las manos de Dawn se aferraban con fuerza al antepecho que rodeaba la popa del barco. Era la única que se había atrevido a salir de los camarotes para tomar un poco el aire. Sin duda en Sinnoh el invierno había llegado; el frío era innegable. Por suerte, llevaba su abrigo rojo puesto.

Respiró profundamente, dejando que el húmedo y salado aire marítimo llegara hasta sus pulmones, los llenase de aquella sensación fría que flotaba por el ambiente. Trató de enfocar su atención en el horizonte, pero le fue prácticamente imposible deducir que eran aquellas figuras que se dibujaban en la lejanía. Aquel no era un día soleado, sino uno de tormenta. Las nubes oscuras cubrían todo el cielo de forma uniforme, pareciendo incluso que la noche había llegado antes de tiempo.

Escuchó unos pasos resonar contra los tablones que conformaban la popa. Volteó, vislumbrando una silueta acercarse hasta ella. Lo vio cuando embarcó, era uno de los tripulantes de aquel barco. Un chico de aproximadamente 25 años, vestido con el uniforme blanco que lo identificaba como parte del personal de la tripulación. Él le sonrió, su voz era tranquila y gentil.

— Es extraño ver a alguien merodeando por la cubierta. Más considerando el frío que hace.

Aguardó en silencio y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

— Supongo que quería tomar un poco el aire —le contestó prácticamente en un susurro.

El marinero le sonrió cálidamente, como si a ojos suyos Dawn fuese su pequeña hermana. Ella se sintió conmocionada en percibir ese sentimiento. Hubiese deseado poder seguir así un tiempo más, sintiéndose que alguien la apreciaba. Incluso si era un completo desconocido con el que apenas había intercambiado un par de frases. Sin embargo, no todo es siempre como uno desea. El rostro del marinero cambió, su expresión se volvió preocupada. Sus ojos miraban ahora hacia el horizonte, sus cabellos negros danzaban delante de sus ojos, tan azules como el mar.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a preguntar después de un largo debate interno. Contrario a lo que pensó, su expresión de preocupación se acentuó aún más. Su vista seguía fija al horizonte.

— Estoy preocupado.

Dawn se vio ligeramente sorprendida como no le costó ningún esfuerzo permanecer en silencio. Años atrás no era así. Antes solía hablar siempre, llegando incluso a meter la pata en más de una ocasión. Por aquel entonces, lo difícil para ella era cerrar la boca y no interrumpir a los demás, puesto que no hacer eso le había llevado a más de un problema en alguna que otra ocasión. No obstante ahora parecía que estar callada era como mejor se encontraba.

— Según el radar, estamos muy cerca de la próxima parada. EL problema es que no vemos la luz del faro y la costa es bastante escarpada. Es peligroso adentrarnos sin la luz del faro para guiarnos pero debemos atracar a como de lugar…

El marinero se mordió el labio. Dawn conocía ese gesto, había hablado más de la cuenta. Él bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus oscuros ojos. Sonrió torpemente, aparentando normalidad cuando, en realidad, haciendo eso era cuando más delataba el hecho de que estaban en problemas.

— ¿Cuál es la ciudad?

— ¿Perdona? —preguntó él desconcertado.

— La próxima parada.

No había demasiadas ciudades situadas en una bahía escarpada.

— Ciudad Marina.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

— ¡Volkner! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!

Modo suave de llamarlo porque acababa de haber un apagón en toda la ciudad y, a diferencia de la otra vez, no tenía ni idea de que lo podría haber ocasionado. Volteé, viendo a la agente Jenny notablemente exaltada.

— ¿Sabes ya que ocurre?

Ya me gustaría a mí. Negué y alcé mi mirada, logrando visualizar la torre Marina a través de una de las ventanas superiores que había en mi gimnasio. Instintivamente, la agente Jenny también miró hacia allí.

— Debe haber caído el sistema. Aunque no me explico el porqué.

La agente me miró de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que puedes arreglarlo?

— El sistema auxiliar de emergencia debe estar por activarse. No debería haber demasiado problema mientras este funcione sin embargo…

— Sin embargo…

— El puerto. Me preocupan los barcos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? ¡¿Acaso el faro también depende de la energía de la torre?!

O medía mis palabras o a la agente Jenny le podía dar un severo ataque al corazón.

— Relativamente. Si realmente ha caído el sistema, el faro debe haberse apagado. Su sistema de emergencia es autónomo, por lo que no puede ser activado desde la misma torre sino que se requiere acceder a los controles del faro y por ende…

La agente tenía los ojos en blanco. Vale, mensaje captado, quería un resumen de todo aquello. Suspiré profundamente, buscando retener al máximo mi paciencia y estrujé mi mente en busca del resumen más corto y simple de todo aquel embrollo de tecnología, energía y programas informáticos.

— Tengo que ir al faro y activarlo —concluí a modo de resumen.

Estaba orgulloso de mi capacidad de síntesis, más aún después de eso. La agente asintió y emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

— Iré a la Torre a hablar con los operarios ¿Cuento con que iras al faro?

Más que una petición, me sonó a una orden. Asentí, viendo como la agente abandonaba el gimnasio pocos segundos después de conocer mi respuesta. Volví mis ojos unos instantes al cuadro de mandos del gimnasio ¿Por qué el universo me odiaba y hacía saltar toda la puñetera luz? Suspiré derrotado. De perdidos al río. Ahora por ahora debía llegar al puerto lo antes posible y activar el sistema auxiliar de emergencia del faro. Y de paso, rezaba a Arceus para que no hubiese ocurrido alguna catástrofe.

— Raichu —bajé la mirada a mi pequeño pero gran amigo—. Vigila en gimnasio en mi ausencia.


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al salir del gimnasio me percaté del increíble negror que cubría todo el cielo ¿Dónde se había metido el maravilloso clima de ciudad Marina? Eso sin contar el horrible aire frío que soplaba ¿Había aparecido en Ciudad Puntaneva y no me había dado cuenta? Por suerte, Ciudad Marina tenía algo muy característico y eran los paneles solares que, hoy mismo, no tenían demasiada utilidad. Hice una pequeña mueca. Sin duda prefería el sol y el calor pero bueno, hay días para todo.

Miré a mi izquierda, vislumbrando la larga avenida que conectaba el gimnasio con el paseo marítimo. Sin duda aquel era el camino más rápido y no dudé un segundo en correr a través de él por tal de llegar a puerto lo antes posible. Mira que podría haber tomado una bici, un coche, ir galopando encima de Rapidash pero no, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de ir corriendo, lo que atrasó mi llegada a puerto en, más o menos, 20 minutos. Y yo quería llegar lo antes posible. A lo mío se le llamaba efectividad y capacidad estratégica.

Llegué a la torre de control jadeando como si no hubiera mañana. Apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas, ligeramente flexionadas y me tomé unos instantes para recuperar el aliento. Cada respiración me producía un punzante dolor en el pecho. Estaba perdiendo la forma. Debería volver a salir a correr por las mañanas.

Inhalé profundamente y aproveché el impulso para erguirme. Di un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor: la cosa pintaba bien, no había ningún barco en medio del paseo… por ahora. Mis ojos rápidamente se posaron sobre la torre de control del puerto. Otro lugar sin luz ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en saltar el sistema de emergencia?

— ¡Volkner!

Volteé en dirección al llamado. Un hombre de avanzada edad se acercaba a mí con notable desespero. Si la memoria no me fallaba, aquél era el propietario del faro. Solía estar a cargo de este pero últimamente su salud había estado flaqueando por lo que esperé que no estuviese allí y por eso no se hubiese activado el sistema de emergencia.

— Señor —llamé con cortesía. Si os soy sincero, no recordaba su nombre.

— Tenemos un problema.

Remarcando lo evidente. Aunque debería corregirle, más que un problema teníamos alrededor de 20 pero ¡No pasa nada! Para eso está Volkner, el hacelotodo de ciudad Marina.

— No logro conectar el sistema de emergencia —callé. Algo me decía que esa no era la única mala noticia que tenía que escuchar de la boca de aquél buen hombre—. Y según el programa debería llegar un barco procedente de Hoenn en breve.

Ya decía yo que, el que el sistema de emergencia del faro no se activara, no podía ser la única mala noticia. Bueno, llegó el momento de ponerse en acción.

— Iré de inmediato.

— A lo mucho dispondrás de unos 5 minutos. Espero que hayan aminorado la marcha en ver que no había luz.

Ojala que fuera así. Si por alguna razón un barco terminaba atracando en medio del paseo de ciudad Marina, no solo la agente Jenny, las autoridades me molerían a críticas. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pasar por la trituradora de comentarios. Mejor me apuraba.

— Yo me encargo —dije antes de emprender rumbo al faro. El cual, por suerte, no estaba demasiado lejos.


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

Llegué al faro en poco rato y tuve suerte que el tiempo seguía aguantando y aún no empezó a llover. En ese instante me hubiese gustado tener un poder divino y al chasquear los dedos, hacer que toda la luz regresase. Lástima que solo fuese el líder de gimnasio. Para mi próxima reencarnación ya procuraría nacer con ese poder.

Abandoné mis delirios y rodeé toda la estructura del faro. La caja de mandos se encontraba fuera, justo al lado de la puerta de emergencia, por lo que no me supuso un problema encontrarla. El reto era arreglarla.

Debía aplaudirme por haber dejado a Raichu en el gimnasio ¿Ahora como se suponía que iba a ver el cuadro de mandos estando todo más oscuro que la boca de un Mightyena? Cerré mis ojos un instante y pensé con rapidez. Genial, al menos se podía decir que había tenido "algo" de suerte.

Eché mano a la segunda pokeball que colgaba de mi cinturón y la lancé al aire.

— ¡Rotom! ¡Tu turno!

El nuevo miembro de mi equipo, un maravilloso Rotom que encontré de puro milagro y que, por alguna razón, se encariñó de mí. El pokemon levitó cerca de mí con notable alegría.

— Rotom, por favor, necesito que ilumines este cuadro. Debo repararlo.

No sé ni porque le daba explicaciones, pero bueno. Rotom asintió y en poco tiempo su cuerpo entero empezó a emitir una tenue luz, más que suficiente para ver el lío de cables que había en la caja de control. Mi atención se focalizó rápidamente en arreglar aquél embrollo: cables desconectados, otros cortados…

— ¿Sabotaje? —dije en alto inconscientemente.

Lo que nos faltaba. La guinda del pastel. Ese día empezaba a ser una total catástrofe, en varios sentidos. Inhalé profundamente y traté de activar aquello como fuera. Muchos decían que era un privilegiado debido a mi facilidad y conocimientos por la tecnología, sin embargo había un límite a eso. Y este era un momento en que por mucho conocimiento que tuviera, los milagros no eran algo que yo pudiese hacer. No con ese cuadro de mandos destrozado.

— ¿Y ahora que harás, Volkner?

Descansé mi vista un instante, enfocándola hacía el mar. Suerte que lo hice. No muy lejos, a algunos metros, vislumbré una luz roja intermitente. Oh no, el barco estaba a punto de llegar a la costa. Abrí los ojos como ensaladeras. No importaba el sistema de emergencia, debía activar ese faro como fuera. Mi mirada fue directamente a la puerta de emergencia.

— ¡Rotom! —le llamé antes de poner la mano en el picaporte de la puerta que, de pura suerte, estaba abierta. La abrí y accedimos al interior. Desde allí, el único camino posible a la sala de mandos del faro era mediante una larga escalera de caracol.

Que suerte tenía Rotom de poder levitar y no estar sujeto a las leyes de la gravedad.


	5. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Escaleras. Las iba a odiar por el resto de mi vida. Las piernas no me sostenían después de subir todo aquello. Aunque ahora no era el mejor momento para quejarse. Abrí la puerta y entré en la sala de mandos. El foco estaba situado en medio de esta. Rotom y yo lo rodeamos y nos detuvimos en frente. Miré a Rotom.

— Adelante.

Él asintió y creó un brillante rayo que impactó contra el reflector. Este pareció encenderse levemente, pero la potencia de Rotom no era suficiente. Palpé mi cinturón y saqué otra pokeball.

— ¡Luxray!

El pokemon apareció, luciendo tan orgulloso y poderoso como siempre.

— ¡Luxray, Rayo!

Él inmediatamente me obedeció. El felino lanzó un potente rayo que, junto al de Rotom, producían una gran energía. No obstante aquello era aún insuficiente para encender el foco. Empezaba a desesperarme. Y como si por fin Arceus hubiese escuchado mis plegarias, la luz regresó a ciudad Marina.

Gracias a la energía que Luxray y Rotom le habían proporcionado al foco, este recobró rápidamente su luz y la proyectó sobre el oscuro mar. Justo a tiempo, incluso desde allí pude verlo. El barco del que me habló el propietario del faro no se había adentro demasiado en la línea de rocas que protegían la costa de Ciudad Marina. No pude evitar suspirar aliviado. Un problema menos.

El teléfono sonó. Eché mano a mi pantalón y acepté la llamada sin ni siquiera ver quien me encontraría al otro lado del auricular.

— Volkner.

 _"¿Volkner? Soy la agente Jenny. Los operarios han logrado reestablecer la luz a toda la ciudad."_

— ¿Se sabe ya que ha podido causar eso?

 _"Aún no ¿Todo bien por el faro?"_

— Ahora sí. Hace apenas cinco minutos atrás, era un completo desastre.

 _"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"_

— Creo que ha habido un sabotaje, por eso no se activaba el mecanismo de emergencia. Por si fuera poco, se preveía la llegada de un barco. Por suerte, hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

 _"Al menos escucho una buena noticia."_

Si ¿Verdad? Me recosté contra la pared, esperando a que la agente Jenny hablara de nuevo.

 _"¿Has dicho que se preveía la llegada de un barco?"_

— Correcto.

 _"Así que a eso se referían los de emergencia."_

— ¿Han contactado contigo?

 _"No hace mucho. Fue una llamada muy breve."_

— ¿Qué dijeron?

 _"Al parecer la torre de control portuaria les advirtió que estuviesen alerta. Si el faro no se hubiera activado, ellos mismos hubiesen ido a rescatar a los tripulantes y pasajeros."_

— Entonces ¿Ya está? ¿Puedo regresar al gimnasio? —pregunté ilusionado. Sin ser consciente, puse una sonrisa de tonto que desconcertó por completo a mis dos pokémon, los cuales intercambiaban miradas notablemente confundidos.

 _"¡Alto ahí, líder de gimnasio!"_ Adiós sonrisa _"Necesito que vayas a puerto para comprobar que todo está bien."_

— ¿Es necesario?

 _"Volkner."_

Juzgando el tono en que la agente pronunció mi nombre, mejor no ponía mi vida en riesgo y aceptaba su petición/orden. Hice acopio de toda mi paciencia, la cual aún no se como podía seguir teniendo y traté de serenarme. Una mirada rápida y de regreso al gimnasio. No hay nada más a hacer.

— Iré. Iré. No te preocupes.

Aunque no la tenía en frente, me apostaba lo que fuera que estaba sonriendo.

 _"Cuento contigo."_ Que tono más amigable que tenía de pronto. " _Mantenme informada."_

Y me colgó. Genial, otro recado para hacelotodo Volkner. Más que líder de gimnasio deberían considerar llamarme el chico de los recados.


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

Tras hacer regresar a Rotom y a Luxray a sus respectivas pokeballs, bajé del faro y me presenté en la entrada del mismo. Gracias a que la energía habría regresado, pude bajar por el ascensor. Aparecí en la puerta principal, donde el propietario se estaba marcando varios paseos arriba y abajo. En cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, sus ojos se pusieron inmediatamente sobre mí.

— Veo que has podido solucionarlo —dijo el hombre de forma afable.

Pura suerte. Eso fue lo que pasó.

— Hemos tenido suerte que no ha ocurrido nada —esquivé el tema como pude—. Ahora debo irme al puerto a comprobar como está todo. Aun así, señor, en unos días le pediría que se reuniera conmigo y la agente Jenny. Hay un tema que debemos tratar.

— ¿Algo grave?

— La caja de control que hay al lado de la puerta de emergencia. Creo que alguien la saboteó de modo que no se podía activar el sistema de alumbrado de emergencia.

El propietario frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido y meditando en que podría ser. Eché un fugaz vistazo hacia el mar. Pude ver como el barco en cuestión acababa de atracar en puerto. Debía apresurarme. Volví a mirar al hombre.

— Vaya pensando en ello. Si me disculpa.

No le di tiempo ni a despedirse, puesto que emprendí un nuevo maratón, ahora dirección al puerto. Y nuevamente a contrarreloj. Debería plantearme seriamente el capturar un Rapidash y usarlo para desplazarme a más velocidad y no, no iba a montar a Luxray.


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO 6.**

Cuando llegué a puerto, varios operarios de la torre de control portuaria me esperaban. Al parecer la agente Jenny les advirtió que vendría en su lugar y poco tardaron en lanzarse encima mío para expresar sus… quejas: que porque se va la luz, porque no hay sistema de emergencia, porque no os dais más prisa… La agente Jenny me iba a escuchar en cuanto la viera, ahora entiendo porque me mandó a mí.

— Revisaré los sistemas mañana mismo ¿Mejor? —dije para terminar la conversación/discusión con una de las operarías. La muchacha bajó sus humos y asintió.

— Eso espero.

Venga va ¿Nada más? ¿Nadie quería darme un poco más de faena? Al parecer, a ojos de todo el mundo debía parecer más aburrido que una ostra.

— Vamos Éire, cálmate.

Eso, cálmate. Dame un respiro. Alcé la mirada para ver a aquél que había logrado callar a aquel loro de chica. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, con su pecho recubierto de reconocimientos en forma de medalla. Mantenía una sonrisa afable, como si todo estuviese bajo control. Me gustaría saber si hace 10 minutos atrás estaba igual de tranquilo.

— Lamento que nos encuentres tan exaltados, pero realmente hemos pasado un mal momento.

No eráis los únicos, tranquilos.

— Entiendo. Han sido algunos minutos muy tensos. Como le he dicho antes a… — ¿Cómo se llama esa operaria gritona? Ella se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con notable molestia—

— Éire —me recordó en un tono no muy amigable precisamente ¿Por qué todas las mujeres de Ciudad Marina tenían ese genio?

— Éire —rectifiqué—, la agente Jenny me mandó aquí para comprobar el estado de los usuarios que estaban a bordo del barco ¿Sabéis algo de ellos?

— Ahora iba hacia allí. Según me han dicho, han llegado sin problemas pero habría que revisar la nave. Además, los equipos de emergencia les están haciendo una pequeña revisión. Nunca se sabe.

Asentí.

— ¿Vienes entonces, líder de gimnasio?

Veía a venir que llegaría a mi gimnasio a las quinientas. Eso sí tenía suerte, claro. Asentí, tratando de disimular mi desespero por desentenderme ya de todo ese alboroto de la luz. Éire me dedicó unas gratificantes miradas asesinas que si no lograron enterrarme 100m bajo tierra, ya podía considerarlo un gran milagro.

Salí de la sala y seguí al capitán Pescanova* por todas las instalaciones del puerto hasta que llegamos al muelle en cuestión.

* * *

* _Capitán Pescanova: Pescanova es una empresa pesquera española. En su logotipo aparece un capitán, del mismo modo que este aparece en sus anuncios como el capitán Pescanova._


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

Apoco había más de medio Hoenn allí. Empezaba a plantearme de irme a dormir y terminar de una vez por todos ese horrendo día. No sé como hice de tripas, corazón y traté de mostrar mi faceta más correcta y pulcra.

— Me alegra verle, señor —saludó el quien supuse era el capitán del barco.

El hombre de las 10.000 medallas (como podéis ver llamaba a ese oficial que me salvó de Éire de mil y una forma distintas), hizo una reverencia y volvió a poner esa sonrisa afable ¿Cómo lo hacía? Yo, por más que lo intentase, no me salía una como esas.

— Buenas tardes, capitán.

Oh dios, que era el capitán ¿Cómo logré acertar si no tenía ni idea de condecoraciones? El capitán me miró e hizo una tímida reverencia que, si no fuera porque suelo estar bastante atento a todo, no me hubiese ni percatado de ello.

— ¿Sabéis algo sobre el estado del barco? ¿Qué hay de los viajeros? —preguntó el… es verdad ¿Qué rayos era ese hombre? ¿Capitán también? ¿Teniente?

— Verá Almirante…

¡¿Almirante?! ¡¿Era un maldito Almirante?! A su lado, un líder de gimnasio era todo un freak. Desvié la mirada, viendo de casualidad como uno de los miembros del equipo de rescate corría hacia nosotros. Oh, no. Más problemas no…

— Señores, tenemos un problema.

¿Cuántas veces habría escuchado eso desde que se fue la luz? Puse mis ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó el capitán del barco.

— Estamos haciendo un chequeo a los usuarios, sin embargo aún no hemos encontrado a uno de ellos.

— ¿Se ha extraviado? —preguntó el almirante. Creedme, percibí la histeria que guardaba cada sílaba que pronunció.

— No es posible. En nuestros recuentos figuran que han bajado todos. Ha sido antes de que el chequeo empezara. Algunos pasajeros afirman haberla visto.

— ¿Es una chica? —pregunté al percibir ese 'haberla'. El operario asintió ante mi pregunta.

— Personalmente no creo que esté demasiado lejos. Iríamos a buscarla nosotros mismos pero hay demasiada gente aún pendiente de revisión. Además, también estamos buscando alojamiento para los afectados. Venía a ver si…

Sonreí. No por nada, sino porque intuía lo que venía a continuación. El capitán y el almirante me miraron.

— Líder de gimnasio ¿Podrías ir a ver si la encuentras?

Pues claro que sí, Volkner al rescate. Lo veis, ya sabía yo que me tocaba. Asentí, aún con esa sonrisa que rallaba entre la ironía y la impaciencia.

— Con su permiso, entonces —fueron mis últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de allí.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO 8.**

Salí rápidamente de la zona donde permanecían todos los pasajeros. Solo me faltaba que me cruzara con alguien más y me diese otra tarea. Doblé la esquina de los almacenes. Casi parecía que me había transportado a otro lugar. Ante mí se dibujó la cara más lúgubre del puerto de Ciudad Marina. Y el ambiente de invierno y la noche prácticamente al caer, no ayudaban a que aquello fuese más acogedor. Sinceramente, cualquier pokemon me podía salir de allí.

Tragué en seco y me aventuré a andar por el lugar. A un lado, almacenes cerrados y mugrosos; al otro, barcos que deberían estar allí desde antes de que Arceus creara el universo. Las pocas luces que había tintineaban, reforzando esa sensación de lugar encantado. No imaginé encontrar un sitio como aquél en el puerto de Ciudad Marina. No éramos la ciudad portuaria más importante de Sinnoh y circundantes pero tampoco era como para tener semejante túnel del terror.

Seguí andado, vigilando en todas direcciones. Frecuentemente volteaba, comprobando que no tuviese a nada ni a nadie detrás. Cualquiera que pudiese verme, pensaría que estaba chiflado. Puede que sí, después de todo se me había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de andar por allí.

Finalmente, llegué a una plataforma. Esta estaba completamente abandonada: ningún barco u operario cerca, sin embargo había otra persona conmigo allí. Permanecía cerca del borde, dándome la espalda. Identifiqué que era una chica. Vestía con un abrigo rojo y su cabello era oscuro y lacio, cayendo libremente por su espalda. Su silueta era dibujada gracias a las luces que ahora cubrían toda ciudad Marina, visible desde donde estábamos. La luz anaranjada que iluminaba la ciudad lograba reflejarse en el mar, creando una estampa propia de un sueño.

Me atreví a dar un paso hacia ella. Muy posiblemente fuese la chica de la que el de emergencias se refería. Ella volteó lentamente. En sus brazos sujetaba un Piplup, uno que se me hizo extrañamente familiar. Mis ojos volaron hasta su rostro, abriéndose ante la sorpresa que me abrumó. Aunque al parecer no era el único sorprendido.

— ¿Volkner? —su voz fue prácticamente como un susurro.

Por un instante pensé que realmente había perdido la cabeza ¿Era ella?

— ¿Dawn? —ella asintió.

Aquello no podía ser. Dawn no debería estar allí. Se me hizo imposible seguirla mirando, así que bajé mi mirada al suelo. Estaba frustrado y molesto ¿Por qué la encontraba ahora? Casi parecía una broma pesada. Durante tres años había intentado olvidarla. Desde que ganó la Liga, convirtiéndose en la campeona más joven de Sinnoh, asumí que simplemente no volvería a verla. Lo único que podía saber de ella era a través de la prensa, siendo así que desde hacía un par de años, Dawn parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

Esa "desaparición" me ayudó a dejar de pensar en ella. Fue difícil al principio pero eventualmente lo logré. Pensé que ya estaba curado de esa enfermedad a la que Flint llamaba "amor" cuando de pronto, ella apareció de nuevo. Justo delante de mis narices. Como si alguien o algo quisiera que nos reencontrásemos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz logró sacarme de los pensamientos en los que me había sumido. Me armé de valor y volví a encararla. Ella me miraba con un ápice de preocupación que procuré ignorar.

— Estás en Ciudad Marina ¿Recuerdas?

Ella se sobresaltó. Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y ladeó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzada. No sabría decir si se había sonrojado o no, puesto que no había demasiada luz en aquel lugar.

— Me refiero a…

Suspiré.

— Te están buscando los de emergencias. Están haciendo chequeos a todos los pasajeros y se han dado cuenta que les faltaba alguien.

— ¡Ah! ¡No tenía ni idea!

Ya se ve, ya…

— Piplup se escapó y persiguiéndolo llegué a este lugar —dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y volteó, fijando su mirada en el paisaje que había ante nosotros—. Me gustó tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo.

Paseé mi mirada por el lugar. Sentí una gran conmoción al presenciar aquella estampa: Ciudad Marina estaba iluminada, perfilando el horizonte; separándonos de ella estaba el mar, ahora teñido de oscuro por la noche y, entre el enorme océano y yo, se encontraba Dawn. Ella seguía dándome la espalda, luciendo tan inalcanzable como al derrotarme aquella vez, años atrás.

Después de algunos minutos, ella volteó a verme de nuevo. Aun se me hacía irreal su presencia pero me esforcé para demostrar mi más absoluta indiferencia.

— ¿Debería ir?

— Estaría bien.

Ella asintió y caminó hasta mí. Pensé que pasaría de largo, después de todo no era nadie para ella, a parte del líder de gimnasio que tuvo que convencer para que luchara. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa apareció de nuevo cuando ella se detuvo a mi lado y alzó sus oscuros ojos hasta encontrarse con los míos.

—Me alegro de volverte a ver.

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de enfilar el pasillo del terror. Yo la vi alejarse; estaba completamente traspuesto. No obstante, de algún modo logré regresar a la realidad. Sacudí la cabeza y revolví más mí ya alborotado cabello. Pura cortesía, Volkner. Esas palabras eran pura cortesía, no tenían ningún mensaje oculto.


	10. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO 9.**

Inhalé profundamente. El húmedo aire del muelle se filtró hasta mis pulmones, dándome la energía necesaria para regresar a donde estaba toda la muchedumbre. Dios, no quería ir allí. Ya no por el túnel del terror que me separaba de allí, sino porque sentía que, yendo allí, solo empeoraría ese día. Y ya os digo que catalogarlo de desastroso era quedarse muy corto. Que ganas tenía de regresar a casa y dormir.

Aun así, no tenía elección. Recorrí a grandes zancadas el pasillo del miedo y aparecí en el muelle donde los equipos de emergencia ya estaban recogiendo sus utensilios. Me los miré unos instantes… Vale, en realidad estaba buscando a Dawn pero me negaba a admitir aquello. Al no verla, mi atención se concentró en buscar al dúo marinero. Sí, el capitán y el almirante.

Di con ellos, para colmo estaban hablando con la agente Jenny. Os prometo que esa mujer tiene un radar para detectarme puesto que, di un paso e inmediatamente clavó su mirada sobre mí. Vale, no tenía escapatoria. O iba o podía pasar una cómoda noche en comisaria. Y lo de cómoda va con ironía.

Suspiré totalmente abatido y arrastré mis pies hasta allí. El almirante y el capitán sonrieron al verme, lástima que yo no pudiese responderles del mismo modo y simplemente me limité a asentir.

— ¿Has podido encontrarla? —me preguntó el almirante.

Asentí. Viendo el silencio en el que caímos me vi obligado a preguntar:

— ¿Se sabe algo sobre el barco?

Pregunté aquello por cortesía. La agente Jenny suspiró dramáticamente y puso ambos manos sobre sus caderas.

— Una semana.

— ¿Perdona?

La agente puso los ojos en blanco ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una semana para qué? Era ella quien estaba dando la información incompleta. No era mi culpa.

— El daño del barco ha sido mayor al pensado —empezó a decirme el capitán. Por fin hablaba el hombre, pensé que estaba allí de decoración—. Se tardará una semana en repararlo por completo.

No dije nada. No me arriesgué, solo me faltaba alguna tarea más de la cual, como líder de gimnasio, no tenía ninguna competencia.

— Por suerte y gracias al gran trabajo de los equipos de emergencia, tenemos a los 539 pasajeros recolocados en los hoteles, pensiones y apartamentos de Ciudad Marina. Aunque ahora tenemos la ciudad, literalmente, llena. No hay un solo espacio.

— Un momento —intervino el capitán—. Estoy seguro que eran 540. Al menos esas son las plazas del barco y recuerdo que estaba completamente lleno.

La agente Jenny lo miró con dos ojos como ensaladeras. Bueno, aquí venía otro inconveniente más.

— ¿Significa que…? —la agente Jenny miró al suelo y luego regresó su mirada sobre nosotros— Yo misma estuve en el recuerdo.

No quería, pero tenía que intervenir.

— Hace poco he venido con Dawn. Su Piplup se había extraviado y por eso no estuvo durante el chequeo.

— ¿Dawn?

La agente miró hacia el cielo despistadamente, tratando de hacer memoria. Estoy seguro que el nombre se le hacía vagamente familiar y no era menos, después de todo Dawn fue la campeona de Sinnoh. Todo un fenómeno.

Casualmente, Dawn apareció de detrás de uno de los barcos y se acercaba hacia nosotros acompañada de un miembro de emergencias. Dado que venían de espaldas, la agente Jenny no pudo verlos y dudo mucho que el dúo marinero se hubiese percatado de su próxima llegada.

En silencio, señalé hacía las espaldas de la agente. Esta me miró extrañada y volteó; los otros dos la imitaron. En serio, pagaría por volver a ver sus caras de sorpresas en reconocer a Dawn. Ella incluso pareció acobardarse ante la insistencia de las miradas de esos tres.

— Es ella… —murmuró la agente presa por la sorpresa.

— Sí —contesté con monotonía.

Me crucé de brazos y traté de aparentar absoluta indiferencia. Si os soy sincero, por aquel momento mi mente había dejado de lado el hecho de que Dawn estaba allí, de que parecía una maldita broma del destino y cosas de esas, para concentrarse en la increíble hambre que tenía. Me iba a desnutrir allí en medio como no comiera algo pronto.

— ¿Eres tú…? —Dawn miró a la agente ligeramente extrañada y asintió tímidamente. La agente Jenny me miró a mí, tragó en seco y regresó su mirada sobre Dawn— No imaginé encontrarte en Ciudad Marina.

Ni tú ni nadie. Paseé mi mirada por las cercanías y me obligué a mirar a Dawn una vez más. Ahora pude apreciar mejor sus facciones. Sin duda se había hecho mayor, aunque aún tenía ese aire inocente de la última vez. Ya no era una niña, pero tampoco una chica adulta. Sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, lejano e irreal. Me extrañó, pero tampoco pude dedicarles mucha más atención, puesto que la agente Jenny volvió a hablar.

—No sé como lo podemos hacer ahora.

— ¿De verdad que no queda una sola plaza en la ciudad? —preguntó el capitán.

— Parece increíble pero no —lamentó la agente, incapaz de apartar la mirada del suelo.

— En ese caso —el almirante miró a Dawn— ¿No conoces a alguien en Ciudad Marina?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, algo me decía que me había convertido en el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Examiné cuidadosamente a todos y cada uno de ellos, no había duda, estaban esperando una respuesta por mi parte pero ¿respuesta a qué? Había estado tanto en las nubes que me había desentendido por completo sobre lo que estaba pasando en frente mío.

Por suerte (o desgracia) la agente Jenny hizo su intervención y me ayudó a entender mínimamente la situación.

— ¡Volkner! —la agente vino hacia mí y me dio un manotazo (Pero Señor Manotazo. Os haríais cruces de lo fuerte que era esa mujer).

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Mala idea. Fue muy mala idea decirle eso. La agente Jenny me lanzó tal mirada asesina que pensé seriamente que enfrentar a Arceus sería menos terrorífico. Tensé mis labios, creando una sonrisa falsa y sarcástica. Otra acción no demasiado inteligente por mi parte. Mirada asesina al canto, me estaba ganando su odio.

— ¿Lo harás? —preguntó, reprimiendo al máximo su molestia conmigo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¡¿Pero que no has escuchado nada?! —gritó de repente. Creo que me reventó un tímpano. Negué con vagancia y suspiré.

— He escuchado… mínimamente. Sea lo que sea, ya lo haré. No hay problema —Venga va. Fuera lo que fuera no podía ser tan terrible ¿no es así?— ¿De qué se trata?

Ella me miró con suspicacia, se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Que sí.

La agente me miró por unos segundos más hasta que sonrió. Bueno, ya volvía a estar de buen humor.

— Pues ya tienes casa, Dawn.

…

…

…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No. Eso no.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Aquí termina la primera actualización de este fic. Hacía tiempo que quería publicarlo pero imagino que no encontré el momento hasta ahora. La próximo actualización será pronto y también 10 capítulos cortos ;)

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **Un fuerte abrazo a todos y os veo en el próximo capítulo**

 **No olvidéis dejar un review :3**

 **Enna**


	11. Capítulo X

**CAPÍTULO 10.**

Alguien allí arriba me odiaba, eso estaba claro ¿Por qué no habría prestado más atención? Miré a Dawn de reojo. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el suelo, absorta por sus pensamientos ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Le parecería bien venir a mi casa por una semana? En realidad tampoco tenía ninguna otra opción pero, aunque no hubiese sido yo quien se lo pidiese o la obligara, no podía evitar sentirme algo violento por los acontecimientos.

Ella era una chica de apenas 16 años, yo un hombre de 24… Se mirase por donde se mirase, aquello no estaba demasiado bien visto. Para colmo, no teníamos una relación de amistad ni nada parecido. Lo único que podía haber entre nosotros era admiración por parte de ella y… algo más profundo por mi lado pero que, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía decirle a nadie. Aunque, por alguna razón, creo que Flint ya sospechaba algo.

De todos modos, la situación no tenía arreglo. Ambos estábamos de lodo hasta el cuello. Una semana pasaba con bastante rapidez ¿verdad? 7 días y ella se largaría, yo regresaría a mi rutina de líder de gimnasio y eventualmente volvería a olvidarme de mis sentimientos por ella.

Eso sería lo que pasaría y lo que debería asegurarme que ocurriera. No podía seguir esperanzado por algo que jamás pasaría.

En cuanto tuve una mínima oportunidad, agarré a Dawn y nos alejamos del puerto. No tenía ganas de que me dieran más recados, suficientes por el día de hoy. Mi paso era bastante más rápido que el de Dawn, por lo que solía mantenerme algunos pasos por detrás de ella, aun así siempre vigilaba que me siguiera.

Llegamos al paseo marítimo, completamente iluminado por las farolas que lo bordeaban. Debido a la posible tormenta que pronto caería, no había tanta gente como acostumbraba. Me detuvo un instante y volteé a verla. Caminaba cabizbaja, lo hacía por inercia, como si su mente anduviese lejos de donde estábamos.

— Dawn —la llamé para comprobar si la lograba hacer regresar a la tierra. Ella alzó la mirada e inmediatamente conectó nuestras miradas.

— Volkner yo…

Me erguí, algo me decía que no debía dejarla hablar. Y así lo hice, seguí a mi intuición.

— Tenemos que pasar un momento por el gimnasio. Espero que no te importe.

Ella me miró un par de segundos y negó. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada. Me molestó esa actitud sumisa. Incluso años después, aun recordaba nuestro primer encuentro. Ella logró revivir la chispa que había en mí, la cual estaba completamente apagada. Su estilo de lucha, su alegre forma de ser, toda ella logró despertarme de ese oscuro sueño y ahora…

Sacudí mi cabeza. Mejor no le daba más vueltas al asunto. Después del día que había tenido, cualquier cosa me podía parecer de color negro.

Eventualmente llegamos al gimnasio. Observé como algunos lanzaban miradas confusas a Dawn ¿en serio nadie recordaba que aquella chica era quien ganó el título de campeona hace no muchos años? Me paré delante de la puerta y esperé a que el sensor me detectara.

 _'Es un gusto tenerlo de nuevo, señor Volkner_ ' dijo la estructura. Sí, la había dotado de inteligencia.

La puerta se abrió y tanto Dawn como yo entramos al interior. Raichu corrió rápidamente hacia mí y saltó a mis brazos. Parecía imposible como aquel pokemon logró arrancarme una sonrisa después del desastroso día que había tenido.

— Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, Raichu —le dije. Él sonrió ampliamente y miró en dirección a Dawn. Yo también la miré, estudiando su reacción. Su atención estaba puesta por completo en Raichu y su sonrisa tan genuina como la de aquél día que combatimos. Sin ser consciente, la nostalgia se prendió en mi pecho.


	12. Capítulo XI

**CAPÍTULO 11.**

— Raichu ha crecido mucho.

La voz de Dawn me ayudó a escapar de los recuerdos de aquél día. El día en el que volví a ser Volkner, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Marina.

— Piplup también —dije torpemente.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. Bajé mi mirada al suelo, sin saber realmente que más podía decir. Cada vez se me daba peor eso de tratar a la gente. Me obligué a mirarla una vez más.

— Vamos.

La esquivé y me fui dirección a la puerta de la salida. Al llegar Raichu saltó de mis brazos y empezó a caminar a mi lado. Esperé hasta que Dawn salió para dar la orden al sistema de cerrar todo el gimnasio.

— ¿Dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó ella.

— A casa.

Puse las manos en mi bolsillo y empecé a caminar. Escuché como ella corría un pequeño trozo y luego la vislumbré por el rabillo del ojo. Procuré no mirarla directamente, obligándome a mantener la mirada fija al frente. Si no la miraba, no habría preguntas. Fin.

Caminamos en silencio por las calles que rodeaban el gimnasio, adentrándonos lentamente en el núcleo de la ciudad. Aun si había más gente que en el paseo marítimo, había mucha menos que de costumbre. Alcé mi mirada al cielo. Lo que me faltaba para rematar el día era que me cayera una lluvia torrencial antes de llegar a casa.

Mi mirada cayó "casualmente" sobre el restaurante por el que pasábamos. Miré el menú rápidamente y agarré la muñeca de Dawn como por acto reflejo. Ella me miró con aprensión y yo la guie hasta el interior del local. Rehuyendo siempre de su mirada, claro.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando nuestra llegada. Al poco tiempo, un camarero se presentó ante nosotros.

— Buenas noches ¿Mesa para dos?

Asentí. El camarero sonrió ampliamente y empezó a caminar hasta una mesa que había al otro lado del local, justo al lado de la ventana. Con la vista fija en frente, volví a tirar de Dawn para guiarla hasta donde el camarero estaba, pero esta se negó. La solté y volteé a verla. Procuré por todos los medios tener la cara más inexpresiva que me fuera posible. Ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada. De nuevo esa actitud ¿dónde estaba la Dawn que conocía años atrás?

— Volkner, no creo que debas…

— No has comido nada ¿Cierto? —la interrumpí. Ella me miró sorprendida y luego se sonrojó. Vale, clara prueba de que tenía razón. Hice ademán de irme hacia la mesa, pero ella me detuvo agarrándome de mi chaqueta azul. La miré de reojo, siendo lo suficientemente vago para no voltear por completo y encararla. Ella volvía a rehuir de mi mirada.

— No tengo hambre.

Y la mayor evidencia a esa frase fue el estridente sonido de su estómago. Su cara subió a un rojo chillón que jamás había visto. Sonreí sarcástico.

— Que música más interesante tienen aquí —comenté haciéndome el despistado.

De nuevo volvió a mirarme, parecía apurada. Sin poder evitarlo, mi sonrisa se volvió más compasiva.

— Vamos. No eres la única que está hambrienta.

A diferencia de la otra vez, Dawn no me detuvo. Me siguió lo que, por alguna razón, me hizo más feliz de lo que esperaba.


	13. Capítulo XII

**CAPÍTULO 12.**

Dawn miró rápidamente la carta y pidió lo más barato que encontró: sándwiches. Por no dejarla mal, decidí pedir lo mismo y en poco tiempo nos trajeron un amplio surtido. No me detuve 30 segundos a contemplar la exquisita presentación, mi hambre estaba por encima. Creo que bien hubiese sido capaz de comerme la mesa por aquel entonces.

Ella fue algo más tímida pero eventualmente también empezó a comer. Debía admitir que habíamos hecho una muy buena elección. Eso o es que a esas alturas ya todo me parecía bueno. Sea lo que sea, comí bastante bien.

Ambos nos manteníamos en silencio, siendo nuestro acompañamiento el murmuro de las otras conversaciones. A mí ya me estaba bien así. No había necesidad de hablar de nada. Ningún tema que tratar. Pero tal parece ser que Dawn no opinaba lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Cómo va el gimnasio? —preguntó de pronto.

— Bien —terminé el sándwich que tenía entre manos y tomé otro de la bandeja.

— ¿Tienes a muchos entrenadores? —le di un mordisco al bocadillo y lo dejé sobre el plato. Me aplaudí a mí mismo por crear ese clima de tensión y nerviosismo que lograron incomodarla. Si ella me iba a preguntar sobre el gimnasio ¿Por qué no hacer yo lo mismo?

— A diario vendrán alrededor de 7, sin embargo pocos logran darme un combate realmente interesante —vi como frunció el ceño ante este último comentario. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no sonreír. Era bastante gratificante hacerla enojar— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste una vez ganaste la liga?

De pronto cayó en un profundo silencio. Sabía que esto ocurriría. Dawn se hizo muy famosa cuando ganó a Cynthia ara ya algunos años. Ella fue la campeona más joven que Sinnoh ha tenido jamás y después de este gran logro, ella desapareció por completo. Dejé de verla en las noticias, en las revistas o en los diarios. Fue como si Dawn jamás hubiera existido.

Lentamente, me hice a la idea de que jamás volvería a saber de ella. Después de todo, nadie sabía donde se encontraba. Incluso una vez fui a su pueblo natal y nada. Cuando pregunté por ella, ningún aldeano supo decirme donde se encontraba. Me resigné a que jamás me reencontraría con ella y ahora, sin siquiera entender muy bien como, nos volvimos a ver.

La miré por unos segundos más; Dawn seguía rehuyendo mi mirada. Finalmente acepté que no me diría que ocurrió. No quería presionarla así que acepté su derecho a callar y volví a tomar mi sándwich. Antes de que le diera un mordisco, ella habló:

— Ha sido lo peor.

Me quedé completamente helado ante esa afirmación. La miré. Estaba tan sorprendido ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Qué fue lo peor? ¿Ganar la liga? Aquél era el sueño de miles de personas y ella… Dejé el sándwich de nuevo en el plato y me armé de paciencia.

— ¿Por qué?

Finalmente, me miró. Me sentí dolido al ver sus ojos. Eran tan distintos a como los recordaba. No parecía ser la misma persona. Habían perdido su luz, su brillantez, su alegría. Ahora solo mostraban oscuridad y arrepentimiento.

¿Quién era ella?


	14. Capítulo XIII

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Dawn se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada a sus manos, las cuales jugueteaban por encima de su falda. Ya estábamos de nuevo. Empezaba a detestar que no me afrontara ¿Acaso la intimidaba? ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Es decir, ahora que no era un líder al que debía derrotar, le intimidaba y cuando vino a retarme tuvo el suficiente coraje como para persuadirme para que luchara contra ella ¿Alguien me podía explicar que estaba ocurriendo allí?

— Los siguientes meses de que gané la Liga, se pueden resumir en un no parar. Siempre tenía alguna entrevista, alguna batalla. Debía ir con mil ojos con lo que hacía, puesto que al más mínimo error, los diarios y revistas lo difundirían todo. Mantener esa imagen de campeona me exhaustó. No quería seguir pero tampoco podía… —una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, sus ojos aún sin mirarme—. Tampoco quiero amargarte la noche.

¿La noche? Gracias a la maldita luz se me había amargado el día entero y lo único salvable estaba siendo esa cena. Años atrás hubiese dejado mi cargo de líder por este momento, incluso ahora lo encontraba un privilegio ¿Cómo podía decir que me estaba amargando la noche?

— Como veas —Error—. Si así lo crees, entonces no te voy a forzar.

No. No se suponía que debía decir esto. Entonces ¿Por qué? Cuando la miré, sus ojos estaban apagados, faltos de su vitalidad. Me rompió el corazón verla así, pero estoy seguro que mi rostro ni se inmutó. Así era yo, un pedazo de hielo. Me detestaba por ser así, pero debía reconocer que esta faceta mía me había salvado más de una vez. Evitaba que los demás pudiesen leer mis sentimientos.

— Bueno ¿Has terminado? —ella asintió apresuradamente— Bien. Pago y nos vamos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿No, qué?

— Puedo pagármelo yo. Suficiente haces en acogerme en tu casa.

— ¿Te recuerdo que te he arrastrado yo hasta aquí? —ella se encogió de hombros.

La miré unos instantes. Estaba seguro de que iba a replicarme pronto, pero no lo hizo. Alcé la mano para llamar al camarero y este apareció al poco rato. Le pedí la cuenta, pagué y Dawn ni se inmutó. Sus ojos clavados en su falda, su boca inexpresiva, sus ojos sombríos ¿Qué pasó después de la liga para que aquella chica que me cautivó terminase así? ¿Dónde estaba la Dawn que conocía?

Salimos del restaurante y andamos en silencio hasta mi casa, en las afueras de Ciudad Marina. Era un barrio tranquilo donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran familias. Prefería aquello a mi antiguo piso en el centro donde, en especial los fines de semana, debía escuchar los gritos de aquellos que salían a tomar una copa por la noche. Un completo desastre.

Abrí la puerta y la indiqué que entrara. Ella obedeció. De algún modo me molestaba esa nueva actitud suya. Prefería la Dawn que no callaba y me recriminaba que no era de un buen líder el menospreciar a los entrenadores que se acercaban.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**CAPÍTULO 14.**

Vi como Dawn examinaba rápidamente mi casa. No recuerdo cuantas veces imaginé esta escena, pero ninguna de ellas contemplaría el lío que la ha llevado a dormir a mi casa. No, estoy completamente seguro.

— Hay un cuarto de invitados arriba —ella volteó a verme ¿A qué esa cara de asustada?— Dormirás allí.

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada. Venga va, otra vez. Empezaba a pensar que el suelo debía ser de lo más interesante para que lo mirara tantas veces.

— ¿Tienes algo que ponerte? —pregunté. Ella negó. Espera, todo se quedó en el barquito de las narices ¿Verdad?

— Todo se quedó en el barco.

Deberían hacerme adivino. Al menos así no me encasquetarían todos los trabajos sucios de ciudad Marina. Y sí, hago especial referencia a la manía que tiene (En especial la Agente Jenny) en cargarme todos los muertos.

— Hay ropa en el armario. Era de mi hermana, algo tendrá que te vaya bien. Ponte lo que quieras.

Ella asintió, echando un rápido vistazo a su Piplup.

— Con permiso, entonces.

Asentí y vi como desapareció por las escaleras de caracol que conducían a la planta de arriba. Una vez a solas, solo pude suspirar. Dios ¿De verdad era ella Dawn? Pero si una piedra me daría más conversación que aquella chica. Aunque ¿Qué le pasó después de la Liga para terminar así? ¿Tanta presión tienen que sufrir? Gracias a mi amistad con Flint pude conocer a Cynthia en alguna ocasión. Ella parecía de lo más integra, tan formal y amable.

Me tiré en el sofá, con mirada puesta en el techo y mi mente divagando en lo que pudiese haberle ocurrido a Dawn. Ella solía ser tan radiante y ahora parecía estar completamente eclipsada. Hasta su Piplup parecía haberse calmado, recordaba que ese pokemon era bastante torpe. A niveles inimaginables.

Suspiré profundamente. Me dolía pensar que la persona que logró despertar mi pasión por los combates, estuviese ahora en ese estado. Era como un alma en pena prácticamente. Además ¿Cuántas veces me había mirado directamente? Creo que las podía contar con los dedos de una mano. Lo cual significaban dos cosas: o estaba avergonzada de verme (y ya podría explicarme el porqué, porque fui yo el enamorado no ella) o estaba horrendo y le daba miedo. No lo neguemos, de estar horrendo, la agente Jenny ya se hubiese metido conmigo. Entonces ¿Qué narices le pasaba? En serio que no entendía nada.

Ahora mismo, entender una de esas charlas del Prof. Serbal me parecía más posible que no saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Dawn. Y con ese último pensamiento, me quedé dormido en mi sofá.


	16. Capítulo XV

**CAPÍTULO 15.**

Cuando desperté, tenía una manta echada por encima. Estaba seguro al 99% de que eso no era cosa de Luxray, menos de Raichu por lo que… Miré hacia las escaleras, intuyendo que habría sido Dawn.

No me hacía falta mirarme a un espejo para saber que estaría rojo como un pimiento. Si algo tenía era que, durmiendo, adoptaba unas posiciones algo peculiares. Algún día me llegué a despertar con la cabeza en el lado opuesto de la cama. De hecho, alguna de mis parejas se quejó de que me movía demasiado mientras dormía.

…

No me miréis así, no toda mi vida ha consistido en ser un líder de gimnasio.

La cuestión es que la manta no fue lo único que Dawn me dejó. De casualidad vi un trozo de papel encima de la mesita. Soy lo suficiente vago como para no levantarme e intentar alcanzarlo mientras aún seguía tirado en el sofá. Cabe decir que casi me caigo pero logré pillar el maldito papel.

 _'Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Volkner. Sin embargo, no quiero causarte problemas. Me he ido a buscar algún lugar donde poder alojarme durante esta semana._

 _Atentamente: Dawn'_

Los problemas me los vas a causar yéndote. Pateé la manta y salí disparado de mi casa. Tan rápido salí que cerré la puerta y me dejé las llaves dentro. En serio, debería jugar a la lotería. Tanta mala suerte junta no era normal. Ignoré las malditas llaves (ya entraría por la ventana o por la chimenea, al más puro estilo Papa Noel) y salí corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

No sabes lo grande que es una ciudad hasta que te la recorres de arriba abajo, con parada obligatoria en cada maldito hotel/hostal/pensión o similares. De verdad, hasta descubrí un par de calles nuevas.

Pero a pesar de recorrerme toda Ciudad Marina en un tiempo record y haber visitado todos los alojamientos habidos y por haber, no di con Dawn. Aquella chica parecía tener el don de desaparecer. Eso o se le daba de miedo esquivar a la gente. Y algo me decía que debía optar por la segunda opción.

Así pues, sin ningún lugar más al que acudir, solo me quedó un lugar que inspeccionar. Y creedme, quería evitar ese sitio como fuera pero bueno, las circunstancias son las circunstancias. Iba siendo hora de hacerle una visita a mi querida Agente Jenny.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**CAPÍTULO 16.**

— ¡Debes estar de broma!

Del golpe que le dio a la mesa, casi la parte en dos. Aunque no era lo único, mis tímpanos también amenazaron en hacerse pedazos después de semejante grito ¿Cómo se lo hacía?

— En realidad, no ¿Crees que estaría aquí sino?

— ¡¿Pero como la has dejado irse?!

Otro grito al canto. Espérate, que únicamente iban dos.

— ¿Se supone que debía atarla? Se fue mientras dormía, ya te lo he explicado.

Veía a venir otro grito ultrasónico, pero se lo calló. Gracias a Arceus.

— Debemos encontrarla.

Logro: había dicho algo en plural. Al menos esta vez no me estaba cargando toda la faena a mí. La agente desapareció por algún lugar detrás del cristal translucido, mientras que yo me quedé en la recepción contemplando las musarañas. Ladeé la cabeza, logrando ver de casualidad aquél que entraba a la comisaria: pelo rojo afro, camisa amarilla, pantalones holgados y chanclas. Ya estábamos todos.

— ¡¿Volkner?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, tío?!

— Pasar el día. Me lo paso tan bien aquí.

Vale, por su cara no pilló el sarcasmo. Suspiré.

— Te he estado buscando. De casualidad pasé por Ciudad Marina y quería echar un combate.

— Tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¡No! —Oh dios, ese gesto tan dramático solo significaba una única cosa— ¿Acaso hay algo entre la Agente Jenny y tú?

En sus sueños. ¿Lo veis? Cuando Flint actuaba de modo tan dramático solo significaba que iba a decir algún disparate. Aunque este se lleva la palma de todos los que puedo haberle escuchado.

— No.

Me crucé de brazos; él entrecerró los ojos. Lo llevaba claro si esperaba sacarme alguna cosa mirándome así. Espera ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

— No hay nada. Ni ganas —añadí en prácticamente un murmuro. Podría haberlo dicho más alto, pero no quería arriesgarme a que la agente me escuchara y mi vida corriese peligro. No, sinceramente no tenía nada de ganas.

— Entonces ¿No entiendo nada?

Yo tampoco. Esta conversación ha perdido el sentido hace rato.

— Estoy buscando a Dawn.

— ¿Eh?

Sí, sí, alucina un rato. Que no es para menos.

— ¿Dawn? —asentí— ¿La Dawn que nosotros conocemos? —asentí— ¿La que ganó la liga? —asentí— ¿Y luego se esfumó? —asentí— ¿Cómo?

Suspiré.

— Y yo que sé.

Flint se cogió la barbilla y se la masajeó mientras cerraba los ojos. Supuestamente, cada vez que hacía eso estaba pensando. Por regla general eso sería algo bueno pero, estamos hablando de Flint.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

— Entonces, si me dices que Dawn está por aquí.

— ¿La has visto?

No pude controlar ese grito y para cuando quise darme cuenta, Flint me miraba con dos ojos como ensaladeras. Bueno, de perdidos al río.

— Creo que se fue dirección al bosque.

— No.

— Si es ella mejor que nos demos prisa. Cuando llueve sabes que es imposible cruzar el bosque.

— No, yo voy. Quédate aquí y ayuda a la agente.

Escuché a Flint quejarse, pero yo ya tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Concretamente en la ruta que conducía al bosque cercano a Ciudad Marina. Flint tenía razón, esa ruta era imposible en lluvia y, a juzgar por las nubes, no tardaría demasiado en caer un buen diluvio. Problemas y más problemas ¿Quién decía que ser líder es aburrido?


	18. Capítulo XVII

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

Salí a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. En ese corto trayecto ya empezaron a caer algunas gotas. Mierda, debía darme prisa o de lo contrario yo también quedaría atrapado en el bosque. Podía sentir como los pokemon que habitan en ese lugar me miraban cual intruso. Santa mierda ¿Y si algún pokemon la había atacado?

La paranoia y la preocupación creían sin freno dentro de mí. A esas alturas temía que una ráfaga de viento de la hubiese llevado ¿Pero por qué tanto miedo? Dawn me había demostrado en más de una ocasión que sabía cuidarse ella sola. No necesitaba de nadie y la admiraba por eso pero…

— Ella ya no es más la Dawn que yo conocía.

Ese pensamiento salió inconscientemente de mis labios, dándome cuenta de la situación. Cierta, Dawn estaba diferente. Ya no era alegre, ya no era radiante, no tenía esperanza, tampoco parecía tener metas. Era como una rosa marchitándose sin remedio.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a través de la espesura de ese bosque ¿Cómo aguantaban los entrenadores cruzar semejante lugar? Aunque bueno, aún y esa barrera se le acercaba cada elemento al gimnasio que le hacia replantearse pedirle a Gardenia que hiciera más denso ese maldito bosque. Suerte que aún no lo hizo.

El barro dificultaba su avance, su cabello empapado se pegaba a su rostro, algunos de sus mechones dificultándole la visión. Maldición, debía encontrarla lo antes posible. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas por el mismo lugar.

— ¿Dónde mierda se ha metido? —espeté desesperado. Empezaba a sentir el frío de la lluvia calar mis huesos. Miré aprensivamente a mi alrededor, cuando el destello de un rayo captó mi atención.

Fue curioso, era como si aquel relámpago me indicara la dirección a seguir. Ni siquiera entendía porque, pero fui en la dirección que el rayo marcó: oh mierda. Allí estaba el precipicio. Mi corazón empezó a latir a ritmo desenfrenado, mi pecho se encogió ante ese fugaz pensamiento.

Por favor, que Dawn no se hubiese hecho daño. Únicamente pedía eso.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**CAPÍTULO 18.**

Me abrí paso por aquella densa arbolada. Los arbustos rasgaron los bajos de mis pantalones y eventualmente me fueron propiciando cortes a lo largo de las pantorrillas. Pero en ese momento no me importaba lo más mínimo. Mi cabeza solo tenía una persona en mente: Dawn. Únicamente en ella pensaba.

Seguí esquivando aquellos árboles milenarios hasta llegar a la explanada anterior al barranco. Mi corazón se detuvo en delinear aquella figura al borde.

— ¡DAWN!

Grité, gastando mis últimas fuerzas para correr a toda prisa hasta ella. Dawn giró ligeramente, su rostro no tenía una sola emoción. Era como si presenciase un cascaron sin vida.

Me detuve a una presencia prudente. Sabía que si me acercaba más corría el riesgo de que la tierra se desprendiese y no solo ella, sino yo también nos fuéramos a explorar el fondo del barranco. No gracias, no tenía ganas de hacer eso.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Ella corrió sus ojos al suelo. Sus pies estaban demasiado cerca del límite. Un movimiento en falso y podía caer. Y entonces ya podía despedirme de ella, y estaba vez para siempre.

— ¡Contéstame! —le exigí. Pero ella seguía sin responder— ¡Dawn! Maldita sea ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los míos. Sentí una sacudida en verlos. La lluvia aun no era lo suficientemente intensa para ocultar sus lágrimas. Mi corazón se encogió en verla. Su cabello se mecía al son del viento, en sus labios se estaba dibujando una sonrisa triste. Algo me decía que eso no iba por buen camino y sus palabras solo terminaron de confirmármelo.

— Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí, Volkner. No quería que me vieras.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Me atreví a dar un paso; me pareció ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Aunque fue tan fugaz que dudé de que no fuera mi imaginación. Estaba al límite de mis fuerzas, de mi paciencia y hasta de mi cordura. En ese momento todo me parecía tan irreal que si me despertara de semejante pesadilla, me sentiría hasta aliviado.

— Volkner.

— ¡No! Dawn regresa a mí. No sé qué te ha pasado durante este tiempo que no nos hemos visto pero no lo hagas. Sea lo que sea que ocurrió, déjalo.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, señal que más lágrimas estaban por salir. Empezaba a sentirme la persona más insignificante y miserable de la tierra ¿Cómo no podía ayudarla? Ella lo hizo conmigo ¿Por qué no podía devolverle el favor? ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente inútil?

— Volkner…

Ella dio un paso y sucedió, la tierra se desprendió.

— ¡DAWN!

Corrió con todas mis fuerzas, estiré mi mano con la esperanza de atraparla. Otra vez se marchaba y esta vez sería para siempre si no hacía algo. No quería. Me negaba. No lo iba a permitir.

Sus ojos me buscaron con desespero mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba al vacío. Estiró su mano, rozo la mía pero jamás llegaron a unirse. Ella cayó.

Para siempre.

La había perdido para siempre esta vez.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Aquí viene otra tirada de mini-capítulos. Por diversos motivos he tardado bastante en actualizar así que pido disculpas a los seguidores ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena!

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer mucho los reviews, followers y favortios que he recibido **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

 **Un fuerte abrazo a todos y os veo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **No olvidéis dejar un review :3**

 **Enna**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**CAPÍTULO 19**

— ¡¿Y has permitido que se fuera?! —vociferó la agente Jenny mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos.

Ahora entiendo todos los comentarios de Volkner. Esta tipa da miedo.

— Tampoco hay para tanto. Volkner es un líder de gimnasio.

— ¡Cómo si quiere ser el campeón de la maldita liga!

— Bueno… esa también está allí.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! —inquirió la agente inmediatamente.

Miedo es quedarse corto. Esa mujer era la reencarnación de Giratina ¿Cómo alguien tan bello podría tener semejante genio?

— Dawn… Volkner fue tras ella.

— ¡¿Y fueron al maldito bosque?!

— Eso creo…

— ¡¿Cómo que crees?!

— Es que tampoco estoy seguro al 100% ¿Sabes? —Arceus, dame fuerzas para tratar con ella. Me costaba mirarle a la cara. Era como si estuviera conteniendo todas sus fuerzas para lanzar ese escritorio encima de mí— Todo apunta a que sí.

Todo fue muy rápido entonces. Ella desvió la mirada, tomó su chaqueta, la cual colgaba de un perchero cercano, rodeó la mesa, fue directa a la puerta… Y yo me interpuse en su camino. Ella se detuvo. Siendo sincero esperé que me embistiera cual Rhyhorn pero no. En vez de eso, me lanzó una mirada fulminante que bien podría derrotar a un pokemon legendario.

— ¿Qué haces, Flint? —Su voz sonaba demasiado calmada de repente. No era bueno leyendo las expresiones de los demás, pero esa pauta me la conocía. Estaba al límite de su paciencia— Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos.

— ¿Porqué?

La agente me lanzó otra mirada. Debía admitir que tenía agallas, pocos se atrevían a mandarme semejante mirada sabiendo que era parte del Alto Mando. Eso me gustaba, no lo negaré.

— ¿No eres de Ciudad Marina? Entonces debes saber de lo peligroso que es el bosque cuando llueve.

— Estamos hablando del líder de gimnasio más poderoso de Sinnoh y la prodigio que ganó la liga. Tenemos más peligro tú y yo ahí que ellos dos.

— Volkner no es más que un niño grande —la agente se cruzó de brazos. La imité. Con que esas teníamos.

— Un niño grande que tiene un gimnasio.

— ¡Eso no es excusa!

— Agente Jenny —reconozco que no siempre me pongo serio, pero dada la situación iba siendo el momento de hacerlo—, créeme cuando digo que podrán regresar solos. Yo confío en ellos.

Ella detuvo su arrollante parlotea. Por un instante, su habitual fortaleza de tipa dura se desmoronó. Por una vez dudó de sus convicciones. Pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los míos y recobró la fuerza.

— Bien —sentenció con firmeza—. Quédate aquí si así lo quieres. Yo me voy a rescatarlos. Porque ese es mi deber.

Entonces ella me rodeó y salió corriendo de la estación de policía. Me quedé ahí solo, mudo, mirando a la nada. Eventualmente, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

— Tiene agallas esta.

No perdí ni un segundo más, yo también salí corriendo de comisaria. Debía encontrarla, debía encontrarlos.


	21. Capítulo XX

**CAPÍTULO 20.**

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin compasión encima de mí. Mis ojos no se apartaban del fondo del barranco. Por más que quisiera no podía tener esperanza. Dawn andaría al final de ese hoyo sin fondo ¿No conectaría eso con el Mundo Distorsión?

La desesperación empezaba a carcomerme lentamente ¿Qué debía hacer un mero líder de gimnasio como yo? Por más que fuera el más poderoso de todos los líderes de la región, no tenía oportunidad de traer a nadie de la muerte. Entonces ¿Por qué era el más fuerte? No podía salvar a nadie. No podía salvar a quien realmente quería proteger.

— ¿Qué tan patético puedo llegar a ser? —pregunté a las nubes oscuras que cubrían todo el cielo.

Me sentía derrotado por todo. La realidad se había vuelto demasiado cruel. Me arrepentía de todo: de dejarme llevar por esa chica, de dejarle recobrar el Volkner que amaba los combates y ser un líder, el no haberle dicho como me sentía, el no felicitarla cuando fue campeona, el no haber mantenido el contacto con ella a pesar que me moría por escuchar su voz… Simplemente eran tantas cosas.

.

 _Escuché el ruido de unos pasos acercarse. Eran melodiosos y breves ¿Tal vez una chica? A saber, era lo suficientemente vago como para no voltear. De todos modos ¿Dónde estaba el punto? Fuera quien fuera, seguramente no sería nadie._

 _— Perdona, ¿Eres tú Volkner?_

 _Hice acopio de mis fuerzas y miré por el rabillo del ojo. Ella era… Nadie. Lo que yo decía. Hundí más mis manos en los bolsillos y la ignoré. Ya se cansaría._

 _— Perdona…_

 _Sí, habla mucho que no te escucho. Traté de buscar alguna cosa en la que fijar mi atención. Así no sería tan difícil ignorarla. Más ahora que se había plantado a mi lado con cara enfadada. Bueno, tampoco es que me aterrara demasiado. Una niña como esa no podía infundirme demasiado temor que digamos._

 _— Tú eres el líder de gimnasio ¿Verdad?_

 _Vale, ella ganaba. Momento de mirarla._

 _— ¿Te has perdido?_

 _… ¡¿Cómo mierda salgo con esas?! Su cara se volvió de un extraño color rojo. Sinceramente, no sabría decir si estaba avergonzada o al borde de lanzarme desde lo alto del faro. Sonreí sarcásticamente._

 _— Quiero una pelea contigo._

 _— Sigue soñando._

 _— Eres un líder de gimnasio._

 _— Oh, chica lista._

 _Mi sarcasmo la molestaba, lo podía leer en su rostro. No obstante, me parecía hasta gracioso el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la compostura. Al final resultaría que era una chica lista de verdad._

 _— Quiero desafiarte._

 _— Ya, como tantos otros._

 _— Eres el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Sinnoh —aquello captó mi atención. Si me halagaba tenía más posibilidades de que aceptara su desafío. Pero a quien pretendo engañar ¿Cómo si una niñita como esa me fuera a derrotar?—. Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres._

 _— Realmente quieres un combate conmigo ¡Eh! —ella asintió entusiasmada. Malditos críos, que fácil era entenderlos— Mira, te diré que tienes que hacer para luchar contra mí. Busca un Jirachi y escríbele tu deseo en la cabeza ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se cumple._

 _Ella retuvo el aire por unos instantes para soltar un largo suspiro. Hasta me sorprendí que una niña tan pequeña pudiera retener tanto aire. Nada mal._

 _— Jirachi solo despierta durante 7 días cada 1000 años._

 _Oh, pues sí que era una chica lista. Solté una risa._

 _— Pues sí que has hecho los deberes —vi como ella se tensaba ¿Se lo habría tomado como un cumplido?— Déjame ver tu estuche de medallas._

 _Ni siquiera protestó, me lo entregó sin problemas. Suerte que era una buena persona, sino podría haberle tirado las medallas por la ventana y vete a buscarlas de nuevo. Les eché un vistazo._

 _— Pues están todas…_

 _— Menos la medalla faro._

 _La miré. Me quedé prendido de la determinación en sus ojos. Era increíble. Aquella chica tenía más objetivos en la vida que yo. En algún punto, me recordó a cuando Flint y yo buscábamos ser los más fuertes y nos recorríamos el mundo pokemon en busca de aventuras._

 _Viendo aquellas medallas, mirándola a ella… ¿Cómo había olvidado aquella época?_


	22. Capítulo XXI

**CAPÍTULO 21.**

Perdí la noción del tiempo sumergido en los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Cada imagen me recordaba porqué la admiraba, porqué llegué a amarla. No encontraba palabras para describirlo, pero era frustrante y agradable al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba allí, en mis recuerdos.

— ¡Volkner!

 _Volkner_

De repente sentía que mi cabeza cavilaba por ella sola. No era dueño de mis pensamientos por más tiempo, ellos habían tomado el control de mí mismo. Mi cabeza era pesada, me dolía hasta el punto que las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. No obstante, no tenía fuerzas para resistirme a ese dolor.

Mis parpados se volvieron pesados, me costaba mantener el equilibro. Todo mi cuerpo de tambaleaba de un lado al otro, avecinando que iba a desmayarme en cualquier instante.

— ¡Volkner!

 _Volkner, no dejes que ella te absorba_

Conocía aquella voz. Traté de mantenerme despierto pero la oscuridad que me rodeaba era más fuerte. Hice un gran esfuerzo, pero mi visión se volvió borrosa. No lograba ver nada nítido, todo era una marea gris y borrosa.

 _Lucha contra ella_

¿Dawn? Era ella ¿cierto?

— ¡Volkner!

 _No permitas que te lleve_

¿Llevarme dónde? No entendía nada, solo sentía que mi cuerpo caía sin control sobre el suelo mojado. Sentí como el mojado de la hierba acariciar mi rostro. Alcancé a ver unos pies acercarse pero no lograba acertar de quién se trataba.

— ¡Volkner!

Alguien me estaba sacudiendo ¿Quién? ¿Lo conocía? A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de un chico, de una chica o incluso de un pokemon.

 _No te rindas. Eres el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Sinnoh ¿No es así?_

¿Lo soy?

 _Demuéstramelo_

Y caí inconsciente después de escuchar esas últimas palabras. La voz de Dawn fue la última que escuché ¿Puede que fuera ella quien estaba a mi lado?


	23. Capítulo XXII

**CAPÍTULO 22.**

Cuando abrí los ojos no reconocí donde estaba. El techo era completamente blanco, una luz brillaba encima de mí, cegándome. Desvié la mirada para escapar de aquella claridad. Deduje que estaba en una habitación de un hospital, a juzgar por la pobre decoración y los aparatos médicos que rodeaban mi cama.

Traté de incorporarme pero me dolía cada célula de mi cuerpo. Perfecto. Miré a mi lado derecho, vislumbrando la panorámica de Ciudad Marina. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? Estaba en el bosque, Dawn había caído por el barrando y yo había sido incapaz de salvarla pero…

Mis pensamientos no pudieron seguir, puesto que Flint entró por la puerta. En sus brazos cargaba una bolsa de papel. Me apuesto el suelo de un mes que allí solo había bollería.

— ¡Volkner!

Santo Arceus que grito que había metido. Antes de poder reaccionar, encontré a Flint corriendo hacia mi cama y prácticamente tirándose encima mío. Digo prácticamente porque gracias a la barandilla que había, no quedó tendido completamente encima. Lo llega a hacer y no lo cuento.

— ¡Al fin despiertas!

Uy, eso era demasiado dramático hasta para Flint.

— ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —pregunté.

— ¿Qué que me pasa? ¡¿Es que no recuerdas nada?!

Silencio.

— No —respondí finalmente— ¿Por qué crees que pregunto?

— Te encontramos desmayado al borde del acantilado —explicó Flint, tomando asiento en el taburete que había al lado de mi cama. Le vi sacar una pasta de dentro de la bolsa. Lo dicho, únicamente bollería comía ese hombre—. Estábamos muy preocupados, pensábamos que te había atacado un pokemon.

— Pues como no sea un psíquico. Y no hay demasiados de tipo psíquico en el bosque.

— Dejando eso de lado…

Una imagen cruzó mi mente. Alguien a mi lado, el recuerdo de una voz que se me hacía demasiado familiar. La persona que lograba hacer que mi corazón saltara cada vez que la recordaba.

— Oye —llamé en un tono más grave. Él me miró—, ¿No había nadie más contigo?

— La agente Jenny.

— No era ella.

— ¿Quién?

Miré a Flint. Parecía asustado de lo que fuera a decirle. Me hizo pensar que a lo mejor había perdido la cabeza. Aunque eso tampoco era nada nuevo…

— Dawn. Ella estaba en el bosque y antes de perder el conocimiento…

— Volkner —me cortó de inmediato. Me sorprendió que usara mi nombre y no su típico 'colega' 'compañero' y variantes—. Estabas solo. Antes de perder el conocimiento lo mencionaste. Ella… cayó por el precipicio ¿Verdad?

Me quedé mudo por un instante. Cierto, ella cayó pero entonces… ¿Por qué la escuche?

— Pero la escuché…

— Estabas al límite de tus fuerzas. No puedes creerte que la escuchaste. A lo mejor solo fue tu imaginación.

— Pero… ¿Acaso la habéis encontrado?

— Para nada. Es como si jamás hubiera caído por allí.

— ¿Ves? ¡Puede que esté viva!

— Colega, déjalo. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda sobrevivir a esa caída. Ni siquiera Crasher Wake.

— ¿Quién?

— El líder de Ciudad Pradera.

— ¿Hay un líder ahí?

— Oh por Arceus santo.

Me hizo reír ese comentario de Flint. Claro que sabía que había un gimnasio en Ciudad Pradera. Pero no tenía ni idea del líder, eso sí que era cierto ¿Crasher Wake? Vaya nombre…

Me pregunto como sería su pelea contra Dawn. Seguro que sería increíble. Ella era increíble. Me lo demostró en varias ocasiones mientras luchábamos. Pero ya no la vería más. Ni siquiera a través de la televisión, donde por primera vez en mi vida seguí todos los combates de la Liga.

Mi ánimo decayó de nuevo. Flint debió percibirlo porque su sonrisa se borró poco después.

— Amigo…

— Es que… Se me hace imposible creerlo.

— Es duro pero…

Flint se detuvo. No entendía porque pero luego lo comprendí. Estaba llorando. Ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba llorando. Estaba claro, estaba hecho un desastre. Completamente.

¿Cómo alguien como yo podía dirigir un gimnasio?


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**CAPÍTULO 23.**

— ¡Vete a freír espárragos, Volkner!

La agente Jenny casi vuelve giratoria esa puerta. Flint temió porque aquel cristal se rompiera en mil pedazos y de milagro no fue así. No obstante, la puerta o el cristal era lo que menos le importaba al miembro del alto mando.

Faltaba algo ¿Dónde estaba el grito de réplica? ¿Dónde estaba la pelea? ¿Por qué solo había gritado una persona, la agente Jenny? Los ojos del pelirrojo corrieron por el comedor hasta que llegaron al sofá, donde el propietario de la casa yacía tapado con una manta. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el ventanal, viendo como la lluvia impactaba contra el cristal. Su rostro era inexpresivo; un aura triste le rodeaba.

— Compañero… —comentó Flint, sintiéndose empático con la tristeza de su gran amigo. Entendía que no podía pedirle que sonriera, menos dadas las circunstancias, pero estaba olvidando de nuevo todos sus deberes— Ya sé que te sientes culpable pero, tío, tienes que hacer algo en referente al gimnasio.

Silencio. Flint aguardó esperanzado a por una respuesta que no llegó, ni llegaría. Suspiró profundamente, conduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dando vagos pasos hasta situarse al lado del sofá.

— La Liga te va a quitar el título de líder como vuelvas a descuidar el gimnasio.

— No lo he descuidado.

— Una mierda —le respondió Flint sin demasiados ánimos de discutir—. Puedo ver donde va a terminar esto.

— No ves el futuro, Flint.

— ¡No es tan difícil! Si vuelves a esquivar los retos de los entrenadores, Cynthia tendrá que denegarte que sigas en el cargo.

Silencio de nuevo. Flint suspiró exasperado.

— ¡¿Es que no sabes que significa eso?! —Volkner le dedicó una breve mirada, aunque ningún sentimiento se reflejaba en esos ojos apagados— ¡Con todo lo que has luchado para llegar hasta aquí!

— A veces es mejor dejarlo correr.

— ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Me niego a creer esa tontería!

— Pues tú mismo…

— ¡¿Cómo que yo mismo?!

— Flint, eres demasiado escandaloso.

— ¡¿Y cómo pretendes que no lo sea?! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Hablo con Volkner o eres un Ditto?

— Si fuera un Ditto sería más feliz. No tendría que preocuparme por nada.

— ¿Pero que mierda?

— Ya me has escuchado.

Flint lo miró con desaprobación.

— Luego, el inmaduro soy yo.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**CAPÍTULO 24.**

— Llevamos 5 meses, Flint. 5 jodidos meses ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

El genio de esta mujer no era de este planeta.

— ¿Y yo que quieres que le haga?

— Eres su amigo ¿O no?

— Se supone.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Convéncelo!

— ¡No es tan fácil!

— ¿Sabes lo que no es fácil? —la agente señaló a la puerta del gimnasio de Ciudad Marina— ¡Tener el maldito gimnasio cerrado!

— Deberías ofrecerle una floristería entera a Arceus. Es un milagro que no hayan decidido cerrar permanentemente el gimnasio.

— ¿Una floristería? ¡Una jodida pradera! ¡Y sigo tentando a la suerte mientras mi maravilloso líder sigue en casa deprimido!

— La verdad, aun no entiendo como Cynthia no ha dado la orden.

— ¿Perdona?

— Debería ser ella quien diera la orden de cerrar permanentemente el gimnasio por incumplimiento del líder. Y luego la que le caería a Volkner por incumplir su juramento como líder pero…

— ¿Por qué no lo hace?

— No tengo ni idea. Cynthia es bastante peculiar.

— ¿No conoces a la campeona? Flint, que eres del alto mando.

— Sí la conozco. Únicamente que no logro entender que pasa por su cabeza la mayoría del tiempo.

— Como sea, necesitamos recuperar a nuestro líder lo antes posible.

— Sí, claro —soltó Flint sarcástico—. De otro modo, como vuelva a haber un apagón como el de hace unos días, volveremos a estar otra semana sin luz.

— ¡Ostia! —la agente Jenny volteó y encaró la puerta del gimnasio con una cara de demonio que logró atemorizar a Flint— Otra razón por la que necesito a Volkner de vuelta a la normalidad —y sin previo aviso, metió tal patada a la puerta que Flint juraría que había logrado bollarla— ¡Maldito niño malcriado!


	26. Capítulo XXV

**CAPÍTULO 25**

No tenía fuerza. Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Dawn… Solo pensar en ella se me hacía doloroso. No sabía como podía convivir con ello. La culpa era demasiado grande. Era evidente que necesitaba ayuda ¿Por qué no pude ayudarla entonces? ¿Cómo era tan inútil?

Mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Volteé, fijando mi mirada en la puerta. Seguramente se tratara de Flint. O de la Agente Jenny. O Arceus así no lo quiera, de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Inhalé profundamente antes de abrir y enfrentarme a…

— ¿Cynthia?

— Me alegro de verte, Volkner.

Me hice a un lado, incapaz de decirle un simple 'pasa dentro, por favor'. Ella entendió mi invitación silenciosa y entró. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Que la campeona de la Liga estuviera allí solo significaba una cosa.

Una ola de miedo me golpeó. Esto es lo que me había ganado, me iban a retirar el título de líder de gimnasio. No era para menos, había descuidado mis obligaciones en dos ocasiones ya. Por muy fuerte que fuera, era evidente que me iba a caer una reprimenda por ello. Y el primer paso era retirarme el derecho a ser líder de gimnasio. Algo por lo que tanto había luchado pero que no había hecho nada por conservar.

Cynthia tomó asiento en una de las butacas, yo me senté en la contigua y le ofrecí los dulces que hacía encima de la mesa. Flint los compró, según él 'el azúcar siempre anima'. Aún no los había probado pero él seguía comprándolos.

— ¿Quieres algo para beber? —pregunté, intentando ser cortés.

— Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo, Volkner —ahí iba. Directa al grano. No era para esperarse menos de Cynthia. Tragué en seco, preparándome mentalmente para esa noticia—. Creo que alguien anda detrás del poder de los legendarios de esta región. De nuevo.

Espera. Algo aquí no cuadraba.

— ¿Cómo?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Pensabas que había venido aquí a retirarte tu título de líder de gimnasio?


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**CAPÍTULO 26.**

— ¿No estás aquí para quitarme el título?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo divertida.

— ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga?

Negué inmediatamente; ella sonrió.

— Debo pedirte algo de vital importancia, Volkner.

Me sentí sobrecogido de su confianza. Había 7 líderes de gimnasio más en Sinnoh, además del Alto Mando. Y de entre todos ellos, ella prefirió confiar en mí.

— Se trata de los pokemon legendarios. Desde hace unos meses hemos detectado movimientos extraños en ellos.

— ¿El equipo Galaxia?

— No creo que sean ellos. Me he ocupado personalmente de mantenerlos controlados. No queremos otro desastre como el de hace unos años.

El desastre del que Dawn nos salvó. Si Cynthia no hubiera estado allí conmigo, muy posiblemente hubiera quedado sumido en la tristeza de nuevo. Sin embargo, al hablar ella me ayudó a mantenerme centrado y no repetir esa escena nuevamente en mi cabeza.

— Sinceramente no creo que se trate de ninguna banda. Esto se está produciendo en todas las regiones así que, o bien hay una superbanda que está operando en todas las regiones y cuya existencia desconocemos por completo o todas las bandas se han puesto de acuerdo. Honestamente me cuesta imaginar que estén trabajando todos juntos... Aunque nunca se puede descartar una hipótesis.

— Pero es improbable.

— Altamente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es por eso que acudo a ti. Como campeona tengo el deber de descubrir que está corriendo y asegurarme de que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, no supone un riesgo para la región. Necesito que alguien me ayude.

— ¿Y cómo puedo yo hacer eso? Solo soy…

— El líder de gimnasio más poderoso de Sinnoh —me interrumpió. Que empleara esa frase me dejó sin palabras. Solo había otra persona que me decía eso tan fácilmente y creo que todos sabemos de quien se trataba—. Encontrar información sobre la ubicación de Giratina, Darkrai, Cresselia y Arceus me está tomando demasiado tiempo. El Alto Mando anda bastante ocupado estos días —no pude evitar pensar como Flint se pasaba el tiempo tumbado sin hacer prácticamente nada más que respirar—. Así que quería pedirte a ti que me ayudaras.

Las palabras salieron prácticamente inconscientes de mi boca.

— Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Cynthia sonrió nuevamente. Era reconfortante hablar con ella pero mi mente no podía dejar de imaginarse a Dawn en su lugar. Cuando Dawn desapareció, Cynthia recuperó su puesto de Campeona de Liga. Si Dawn no hubiera desaparecido ¿Sería ahora ella la que estaría sentada en su salón?

— Steven estará contigo. Ha venido expresamente para echarnos una mano.

— ¿Quién?

— Steven Stone. Es el campeón de la Liga de Hoenn, Volkner.


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**CAPÍTULO 27.**

Miré mi reloj una última vez ¿Cómo se lo hacía Cynthia para llegar tan tarde? ¿Acaso era una especie de venganza por estar ausente del edificio de la Liga por tanto tiempo? Pero tenía excusa ¿o no? La puerta se abrió y Cynthia entró a paso elegante a la azotea del hotel.

— ¡Aleluya! —exclamé en verla.

Ella soltó una risa y caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Sin decir nada, se recostó contra el antepecho y alzó la vista al cielo.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Flint. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— He estado ocupado con Volkner ¿Has hablado ya con él?

— Acabo de regresar de su casa. Me la esperaba más desordenada.

— Volkner es el rey del orden.

— Tú el del desorden.

Remarcando lo evidente. Todos sabían que el orden y yo no terminábamos de casar bien. Sonreí para quitarle importancia al asunto. Sospechaba que a Cynthia no le terminaba de gustar que fuera tan descuidado con todo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Lo hará.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

Ella me miró confundida.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Cómo lo has logrado? Durante los últimos meses, pedirle algo a Volkner era tan inútil como un tipo agua contra un tipo planta.

— Los milagros ocurren.

— ¿Le has amenazado con retirarle el título?

Ella sonrió y volteó, recostándose contra el antepecho. La brisa de había en aquella azotea movía sus cabellos grácilmente. Debía admitirlo que Cynthia era elegante, sofisticada y muy hermosa. Aunque cuando se enfadaba tenía un genio… Igualita a la Agente Jenny. Otra que tanto.

— No creo que quiera dejar de ser un líder de gimnasio.

Me quedé en silencio ante esa afirmación ¿Sería cierto? ¿En el fondo le importaba su título como líder? Sabía de primera mano lo mucho que Volkner había luchado para conseguir ese título pero, en vistas de lo que ocurrió hace algunos años y ahora, después de lo de Dawn…

— ¿Se ha tragado tu historia?

Cynthia soltó una risa.

— ¿Qué historia?

— Vamos, todos sabemos que eres lo suficientemente capaz para manejar este asunto tu sola. Y sino, para eso estamos lo del Alto Mando. Y ya te digo que estábamos aburridos hasta niveles insospechados ¡Nadie reta a la Liga ya! —me quejé.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

— Ya llegarán nuevos entrenadores. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes, Flint.

Me quedé en silencio tras esas palabras. Sinceramente no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un combate con alguien que desafiara la Liga para arrebatarle el puesto de campeona a Cynthia. Tras la desaparición de Dawn, es como si los entrenadores más jóvenes hubieran perdido la ilusión.

— ¿Cuándo parte? —pregunté de la nada. Cynthia me miró algo confundida, pero rápidamente entendió a que me refería.

— Mañana por la mañana irá al Monte Corona junto con Steve.

— ¿Steve? ¿El Steve que yo estoy pensando?

— ¿Quién más sino?

— ¿Cómo está aquí? ¿No debería estar buscando información sobre los legendarios de su región?

— Le pedí este pequeño favor. Creo que esta puede ser una oportunidad para que Volkner se abra a otras personas. Si fuéramos tú o yo con él no funcionaria. Del mismo modo que si fuera cualquier otro de los líderes de gimnasio. Volkner necesita estar con alguien fuera de su zona de confort. Creo que Steve sabrá reaccionar a la perfección. Además, me dijo que tenía ganas de ver la Columna Lanza.

— Cynthia, a veces me asusto de lo calculado que lo tienes todo.

— Toda medida es poca. Y más cuando tratamos contra algo que aún no sabemos que o quién es.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**CAPÍTULO 28.**

Me lo esperaba completamente distinto ¿Aquél era el Campeón de la Liga de Hoenn? A mucho tendría mi edad. Lo veía a venir, otra deidad a la cabeza de una Liga ¿Cómo se lo hacían? Viendo a Steve, Cynthia y Dawn, parecía que llegar a ser campeón fuera un paseo. Y en realidad pasar todos los gimnasios ya era toda una proeza. Ni hablar de ganar a uno solo de los miembros del Alto Mando.

— Tú eres Volkner ¿me equivoco? —Steve me tendió la mano con una cordial sonrisa tirando de sus labios— Encantado de conocerte.

Se la estreché por cortesía y asentí.

— Es un placer conocerte a ti también, Steve.

— Oh, no hace falta que me trates tan cortés. Ahora que estamos fuera de Hoenn, me gustaría dejar un poco mi rol de campeón.

— Como quieras.

— Bien ¿Cómo podemos llegar al Monte Corona?

— Primero deberíamos llegar a Ciudad Corazón. De ahí es más fácil acceder al Monte Corona.

— Ciudad Corazón… Imagino que es la ciudad que hay en el centro de la región.

— Fueron muy originales poniéndole el nombre.

Steve soltó una risa.

— Tú lideras el camino.

Algo me decía que este viaje iba a ser bastante largo. Y no porque Steve fuera alguien desagradable, todo lo contrario. Sino porque yo estaba con un humor similar al de un Snubbull. Todo fuera para mantener el gimnasio.


	30. Capítulo XXIX

**CAPÍTULO 29.**

Tardamos dos días en llegar a Ciudad Corazón. Las rutas al centro de Sinnoh estaban colapsadas por alguna razón. Aunque cuando llegamos a la ciudad, las cosas solo se volvieron más raras.

— Lo siento, pero no se puede permitir el acceso al Monte Corona.

Alcé una ceja y me crucé de brazos. Debería estar de broma.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Agente? —preguntó Steve en su habitual tono cortes.

El policía nos examinó de arriba abajo. Imagino que no reconoció a Steve pero si me reconoció a mí.

— Discúlpeme, líder Volkner. No le había reconocido.

Oh ¿Líder Volkner? ¿Cómo se me hacía tan raro escuchar eso? ¡Ah, sí! Porque la Agente Jenny se pasaba el día gritando mi nombre con esa cara de enfadada que ponía, capaz de espantar al mismísimo Giratina. Debería rezarle a Jirachi que me trajera algún policía más normal, como aquel que tenía delante. La Agente Jenny de Ciudad Marina era demasiado escandalosa.

— No hay problema —respondí, regocijándome en ese policía que me trataba como un líder y no como el chico de los recados.

— ¿Tiene Volkner el acceso permitido? —preguntó Steve.

— Lo siento pero tenemos estrictamente prohibido permitir el paso a alguien. Ni siquiera a los líderes de gimnasio o los miembros del Alto Mando.

— Entonces solo los campeones pueden entrar… —Miré a Steve. Él me devolvió la mirada. No dijo palabra pero lo entendí a la perfección: Cállate.

— Está bien. Muchas gracias, Agente.

Steve prácticamente tiró de mí. No me quedó más remedio que seguirle, alejándonos de la multitud de entrenadores que permanecían allí de pie, esperando a que abrieran el paso al Monte Corona para seguir con su aventura.

Nos metimos en una callejuela de Ciudad Corazón que no sabía ni que existía. Estábamos completamente a solas, ni siquiera había pokemon merodeando por allí.

— ¿Cynthia te comentó algo de todo esto?

— Estoy tan sorprendido como tú —mi sarcasmo, o bien lo confundió, o bien lo molestó. Sinceramente no sabría decir—. ¿Por qué no has querido que le dijera que eres un campeón?

— Porque no lograríamos saber que está ocurriendo allí. Creo que antes de entrar al Monte Corona, debemos saber porque han cerrado el acceso a todos ¿Crees que el líder del gimnasio lo sabría?

— ¡Ah! Cierto, que aquí hay un gimnasio.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Nooop… Pero creo que sé como se llega al gimnasio.

Me había tirado años sin conocer prácticamente ninguno de mis compañeros líderes y ahora, en menos de un mes, iba a tener que verlos a todos. Arceus estaba conspirando contra mí.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Me ha costado pero por fin he encontrado un modo de seguir esta historia. Creo que he legado a escribir estos capítulos 3 veces antes de llegar a publicarlos ¡Espero que la espera haya valido la pena!

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer mucho los reviews, followers y favortios que he recibido ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

 **Un fuerte abrazo a todos y os veo en el próximo capítulo**

 **No olvidéis dejar un review :3**

 **Enna**


End file.
